True Love
by RitaOTH-HomeandAwayFan
Summary: Nathan meets the girl of his dreams the only problem he's got a girlfriend what will he do and will he be with his True Love
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Nathan has just started college at Duke he was the star basketball player his brother was also on the team. They didn't grow up together as Nathan had a different mom but they saw each other all the time when Lucas used to come to visit Nathan and their dad.

Nathan had a girlfriend from back home called Peyton who he's been with since the start of high school, she was currently attending art school in New York.

**Chapter 1**

Nathan was getting ready for his first lecture when his brother walked in.

"Hey Nate are you ready" Lucas asked knowing it was tough on your first day.

"Yeah I guess" Nathan said nervously.

"Nate it's not gonna be that bad, we get it quite easy coz we're in the basketball team" Lucas tried to reassure his brother.

"Yeah but Luke you're a straight A student I struggle to get a C how I even got in here is a surprise to me" Nathan said.

"I guess it's coz you're the best point guard in the county" Lucas said.

"I guess but I think I'm gonna find myself a tutor" Nathan said.

"Nathan my girlfriend's best friend used to be tutor I can ask her to tutor you if you like" Lucas suggested.

"Thanks man I better be off I don't want to be late my first day" Nathan said.

"Cool do you wanna meet me and Brooke for lunch" Lucas asked.

"Cool thanks Luke" Nathan said.

On his way to class he bumped into this girl he never saw anyone more beautiful in his life.

"Thanks" the girl said as he helped her pick up her books.

Nathan couldn't talk he'd never been shy around a girl before, he didn't know what came over him.

"Hi I'm Haley" Haley said introducing herself to the best looking man she'd ever seen.

"Huh I'm, I'm Nathan sorry for bumping into you" Nathan said and couldn't stop staring at her.

"That's ok I better go see you around Nathan" Haley said as she walked off.

"I hope so" Nathan thought.

After class he met Lucas and Brooke.

"Hey Nate you look happy" Lucas said as Nathan came over and sat down.

"I am I met the girl of my dreams" Nathan said smiling.

"Already dam, hey don't you have a girlfriend" Lucas asked he didn't now Peyton that much but he didn't want his brother playing the poor girl.

"No we broke up over the summer I thought it'd be best if we were both single" Nathan lied but he was gonna break up with Peyton as soon as he got the chance too.

"Dam good idea" Lucas said.

"Hey" Brooke said and slapped him on the arm.

"Hey I meant for him not me we go to the same college it's easy when your partners here" Lucas said hoping she wasn't still mad.

"Ok your right, but you couldn't last a day without me" Brooke said.

"I couldn't even last an hour" Lucas said.

"Good answer" Brooke said and kissed him.

"So Luke did you talk to your friend" Nathan asked as Lucas stopped kissing Brooke.

"Not yet but she should be here in a minute you can ask her yourself" Lucas said and started kissing Brooke again.

"Cool thanks Luke" Nathan said.

Then he saw Haley the girl who occupied his thought since they met this morning and she was making her way over to them.

"Hey Lucas, Brooke I had the worst morning, I have to do a piece on the basketball team for the paper" Haley said.

"Why don't you do the piece on me" Lucas suggested.

"I would but I know you too well" Haley said.

"What about my brother" Lucas suggested.

"I don't know your brother" Haley stated.

"Oh yeah, Haley this is Nathan, Nathan this is Haley the smartest girl at Duke" Lucas said introducing them.

"Thanks Luke hi Nathan it's good to see you again" Haley said and sat down.

"Hi yeah you too" Nathan said not being to keep his eyes of her.

"Ok how do you know each other" Lucas asked.

"We bumped into each other earlier" Haley said and smiled at Nathan.

"Oh I see so you're" Lucas started to say and Nathan kicked him under the table. "Never mind" Lucas said obviously Nathan didn't want Haley to know he liked her.

"So anyway, Nathan I know we don't know each other well but would you consider letting me do a piece on you for the paper" Haley asked hoping he would.

"I'd be honoured" Nathan said as this was the perfect opportunity to get to know her better.

"Thanks Nathan I really appreciate it" Haley said.

"Haley you still tutor don't you" Lucas asked hoping she did.

"Not really why" Haley asked knowing Lucas didn't need a tutor.

"Nate needs a tutor and I sort of said you'd help him out" Lucas said.

"Sure I'll do it he's helping me it wouldn't be right if I didn't return the favour" Haley said.

"Thanks Hales you're the best, me and Brooke will catch you later, Nate I'll be over yours later" Lucas said and took Brookes hand so they could leave.

"Cool later Luke" Nathan said.

"Bye Hayley I'm gonna come and see you later" Brooke said.

"Later Brooke, so when would you like to meet for tutoring" Haley asked.

"I'm free in the morning if that's ok for you" Nathan suggested hoping she would.

"That's fine, what subjects are you struggling with" Haley asked.

"Try them all" Nathan said embarrassed.

"Ok what's your timetable so I can put it with mine and we can arrange tutoring sessions" Haley asked.

"Thanks Haley for helping me" as he handed her his schedule.

"It's my pleasure Nathan so when can I do the piece for the paper" Haley asked.

"We have a game on Saturday" Nathan said hoping she'd come.

"I'll be there, well I better go I'll see you tomorrow Nathan" Haley said.

"Bye Haley" Nathan said as she left.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 2**

Nathan couldn't wait to see Haley again, he'd never felt this way about a girl before. It was like Haley was sent down from heaven just for him. He was gonna marry this women someday. He tried to call Peyton and tell her it was over but she wasn't picking up her phone so he thought he'd try later. He had to get ready to meet Haley.

Haley was getting ready to meet Nathan she's tried on ten different outfits in the last half hour. Normally she didn't care what she wore for tutoring but this was Nathan the guy she hadn't been able to get out of her mind since she met him yesterday. He had such soulful blue eyes, the way he looked at her was magical it's something she's never felt before like it was fate bumping in to him. Haley decided on a white tank top and pair of jeans, it wasn't the best thing she could find but she knew if she didn't pick something quick she'd be late.

Nathan got to the docks early so he went to the coffee shop and bought them some coffee and doughnuts he didn't know what Haley liked so he bought every kind they had. He sat there waiting there for her to arrive it felt like an eternity but really only a few minutes. Then he saw her, the girl of his dreams she was so beautiful he didn't know how he got so lucky to actually be in her presence.

"Hi Nathan" Haley managed to get out he was looking at her so intently she felt week at the knees. She needed to sit down so she took a seat opposite him.

"Hi" Nathan chocked out, he was so nervous he really didn't know what to say.

"Thank you Nathan you didn't have too" Haley said as she noticed the coffee and doughnuts.

"That's ok, I was here early and I thought you might be hungry" Nathan explained nervously.

"How about we start with Maths" Haley suggested.

"Ok but I warn you I'm not very good" Nathan said, really wishing he'd played more attention in high school.

"That's ok I love maths I'll help you and soon you'll be fine" Haley said knowing Nathan was slightly embarrassed. She knew he could do it he just needed someone to believe in him.

"Thanks Haley for helping me I'd probably have to drop out of college if you didn't" Nathan said sadly he didn't know if he could get by without basketball.

"That's ok Nathan I'm happy to help" Haley said truthely, she loved tutoring when she was at high school even though she didn't plan on tutoring in college she really wanted to tutor Nathan.

After they had been doing maths for about an hour, Nathan realized if he didn't leave soon he'd be late for practise.

"Haley I'm really sorry but I have to go" Nathan said.

"That's ok I've got to go as well how about we meet here in a couple of days" Haley asked hopefully.

"I would love too, Haley I know we have known each other long but would you like to come out with me tomorrow" Nathan asked hoping she'd say yes.

"I would love to what do you have in mind" Haley asked.

"How about dinner and a movie" Nathan suggested.

"Sounds great I'll meet you at my dorm at eight" Haley said and handed him her address.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Nathan said as he walked away.

Nathan couldn't believe what was happening she actually wanted to go out with him. He was so happy he knew today was a good day.

"Hey Nate, you look happy" Lucas said as he approached him.

"That's coz I am, I have a date tomorrow night with Haley" Nathan smiled.

"Nice one little brother, but I have to warn you if you hurt her Brooke will hunt you down like a dog" Lucas warned his brother knowing what he used to be like with girls.

"Don't worry Luke I've never felt this way about a girl before, I would rather die than hurt Haley" Nathan explained.

"I'm happy for you, come on lets go play ball" Lucas said knowing if they didn't get to the gym soon they'd be doing suicides until the end of practise.

After practise Nathan went home he really needed to ring Peyton and break it off with her before his date with Haley. He didn't want to start things with Haley knowing he had a girlfriend. He felt really bad about breaking up with Peyton as they'd been together for a long time, but he really didn't have feeling for her anymore. They were at different schools in two different parts of the country he really should have ended it when they were leaving high school, but he didn't want to hurt her.

Every time he rang it went to voice mail, he was getting worried he hadn't spoken to her in a few days. So left her another message, "Hi Peyton can you ring me back when you get this message Nathan said hoping he got hold of her before his date tomorrow.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think, thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter.

**Chapter 3**

Haley was getting ready for her date with Nathan she didn't know what to wear she needed help but for some reason Brooke wasn't answering her phone.

"Hey tutor girl" Brooke yelled as she came in Haley's room.

"Hey Brooke I've been trying to get hold of you for hours I've got my date with Nathan soon and I don't know what to wear" Haley sighed.

"Oh Hales that's why I'm here I was out with Luke when he told me about you and Nathan so I rushed over" Brooke said as she headed for Haley's wardrobe.

"Thanks Brooke I had no clue on what to wear" Haley said she was so conservative she really didn't have a clue when it came to fashion.

"That's why you need me Hales I'm the queen of fashion so where is Nathan taking you" Brooke asked hoping it was somewhere fancy.

"Diner and a movie I don't know where though" Haley said excitedly.

"Ok I think I've found the perfect outfit" Brooke smiled not knowing Haley had clothes like this.

"No way I'm wearing that" Haley said when she saw the outfit Brooke picked out.

"Why not you'll look hot" Brooke said truthly.

"Brooke that's Taylor's she left it here I'd much prefer jeans and a top" Haley said she couldn't wear that it was too revealing.

"But Hales it's your first date and you have great legs you should show them off" Brooke said hoping she would wear the skirt.

"Brooke I'll look like a hooker" Haley laughed at the expression on Brooke face when she said that.

"I'm hurt why would you think I want to dress you up like a hooker I'm merely trying to make you look hot for Nathan" Brooke cried.

"Ok Brooke I'll wear it I'm sorry I didn't mean to offended you" Haley said hoping Brooke would stop crying.

"Good now go and get ready and then I'll do you makeup" Brooke replied wiping her eye's she knew if she made Haley feel bad she'd wear it.

Half an hour later Haley was ready for her date "thank you Brooke" Haley said and hugged her.

"It was my pleasure now you see I was right about this outfit" Brooke clapped.

"Yeah ok Brooke I guess you were but if you ever tell my sister I wore something of hers I'll bitch slap you all the way back home" Haley laughed.

"Ok but if she asks I'm not gonna lie" Brooke laughed.

Nathan had been trying to get hold of Peyton all day she still hadn't returned any of his messages. What in the hell could she be doing she could at least ring him back he thought. He felt really bad going on this date with Haley knowing he still had a girlfriend he thought about just leaving a message on the phone saying it was over, but he couldn't do that to her they'd been through so much together she deserved to hear it from him not a message. He had to go and meet Haley so he left one last message asking her to ring as soon as possible.

"Hi Brooke" Nathan said when Brooke answered Haley's door.

"Hi Nathan, Haley will be out in a minute, before you take my best friend out I just wanna warn you if you hurt her I'll hunt you down got it" Brooke said and shoved him.

"Got it, I'll never hurt her Brooke I really like her" Nathan said truthly the last thing in the world he'd want to do is hurt her.

"Good! Tutor girl Nathan's here" Brooke yelled.

"Hi Nathan" Haley said as she came in the lounge.

"Hi wow you look, you look awesome" Nathan stumbled she was like a goddess sent from above.

"You don't look to bad yourself are those for me" Haley asked as she noticed the roses he was holding.

"Oh yeah here, here you are" Nathan stumbled as he handed her them.

"Thank you that's really sweet of you" Haley said noticing how nervous he was, she was just as nervous but wasn't showing it as much. He looked so cute in his neatly pressed jeans and blue shirt that matched his eyes.

"Shall we" Nathan said and offered her his hand.

"We shall, Brooke can you put these away for me" Haley said as she handed the roses to Brooke and took his hand.

"You two have fun and Haley I want details in the morning" Brooke said at they left.

"So where too Mr Scott" Haley asked hoping he'd tell her coz she hated surprises.

"Well I was thinking we could go to that new Italian restaurant just of campus" Nathan suggested.

"I'd love too and after I'll pick the movie" Haley said.

"Huh ok I guess" Nathan sighed hoping she didn't pick a chick flick.

"That new film Bride Wars looks like fun" Haley suggested.

"Huh it's not really my thing but if you wanna see it I'd be willing to sit through it" Nathan said hoping she's change her mind.

"Why thank you aren't you a gentleman how about when we get to the cinema we both pick so we can both enjoy what we watch" Haley suggested.

When they got to the restaurant Haley's ex was there with his new girlfriend Haley didn't really feel like pumping into him.

"Nathan can we please go somewhere else" Haley asked she didn't feel comfortable being here.

"Um ok but what's wrong you look a bit spaced out" Nathan noticed Haley seemed tense as they walked in.

"I've just saw my high school boyfriend let's just it didn't end great and I really don't want to talk to him" Haley said not really wanting to get into it coz if she did she was pretty sure Nathan would hit him and she didn't want their night to be ruined.

"Ok how about we go grab a pizza and head to the movie's and tomorrow when arse clowns not here we can come back" Nathan said wanting to put that smile back on her face how could anyone let a goddess like Haley James go this bloke must have been an idiot.

"Thanks Nathan" Haley laughed.

"So what would you like to watch Miss James" Nathan asked when they got to the cinema.

"Marley and Me look like a good film" Haley suggested.

"Yeah out of the movie's on I have to agree, they need to have more classic movies" Nathan sighed it was so hard to find a good film nowadays.

"That's so true Nathan would you like to come over this weekend and we can munch out and watch movies" Haley asked hoping he would she'd never had so much fun in her life and Nathan seemed to like the same things as her.

"I'd love to" Nathan said he couldn't believe what was happening he was really starting to fall really hard for her and he'd only known her for a few days.

"Thanks Nathan I had a really nice time tonight" Haley said when they got back to her dorm.

"Me too thanks for a wonderful evening Miss James" Nathan said truthly it had been the best date of his life.

"Thanks Nathan I'll see you on the weekend" Haley said and kissed him.

"Wow" Nathan said as they broke the kiss a few minutes later. He'd never had a kiss like that in his life it was sweet and passionate. He couldn't wait until he could kiss her again.

"Yeah wow, I bye Nathan" Haley stumbled that kiss practically left her breathless.

"I'll see you Saturday Miss James" Nathan said as he left.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the review for the last chapter.

**Chapter 4**

On Saturday Nathan was getting ready to go to Haley's he bought some movie's yesterday he thought she might like.

"Hey Nathan I forget to tell you this yesterday but Dad rang he wants you to ring him" Lucas said as he came in the room.

"Thanks Luke but I don't really feel like hearing his crap about basketball right about now I'm doing just fine" Nathan said wishing his dad would just leave him alone.

"I don't blame you man he's an arse I was pretty lucky not to grow up with him it's a miracle you don't hate basketball after all the pressure he put on you" Lucas said.

"I know I'm a good player because I worked hard and I love the game not because of an over bearing father trying to live his dream through me" Nathan said truthly.

"So you're going over to Haley's, you too seem close considering you've only known each other a few days" Lucas said noticing that Nathan and Haley spent all the time together.

"I really like her Luke I've never felt this way about a girl before, when I'm not with her I wanna be it's just not normal" Nathan said.

"Well little brother that's what happens when you fall in love" Lucas said

"I better go Luke but I'll see you later" Nathan said as he didn't want to be late.

"Hi Nathan" Haley said when she answered the door to him.

"Hi Hales I thought you might like these" Nathan said and handed her the movies he bought her.

"Thanks Nathan I've just put some Mac and Cheese on if you want some" Haley offered hoping he would.

"Sure I'd love some" Nathan said and took a seat at the table while Haley served them some food.

"So Nathan what would you like to watch" Haley asked after they'd finished eating.

"How about Rocky" Nathan suggested.

"I don't think I have that" Haley said her brother's watched it but it just didn't seem like something she'd watch.

"It's in the pile of movies I gave you it's a classic you have to see it" Nathan said hoping they could.

"Ok come on then" Haley laughed he was so excited over it, it must be a good movie she thought.

"See it's a good film" Nathan said during the movie.

"Yeah I think it's romantic" Haley said.

"Huh you're such a girl what about the boxing" Nathan joked.

"Duh I am a girl and there is romance what about Rocky and Adrian falling in love I think it's sweet" Haley said.

"Well they get married and have a baby in the second one" Nathan said.

"Have you got that one" Haley asked hoping he did.

"Yes I have them all but I won't tell you about how she dies" Nathan laughed.

"What how, how sad poor Rocky" Haley cried.

"You don't see her die they just tell you about it but don't worry it's not until the last one" Nathan said hugging her.

"I really wanna watch them all now, what would Brooke say about this me watching these sort of movie's. I'm like breaking our code on movies" Haley laughed.

"Well that's a good thing" Nathan winked and kissed her on the forehead.

"So I was thinking after your game tomorrow we could do something after if you want to" Haley asked hoping he would.

"I'd love to Miss James so what did you have in mind" Nathan asked.

"I don't know but I'm sure we can think of something" Haley said.

"I'm sure we can, well I better go I've got to get to practise early in the morning and it's quite late" Nathan said not wanting to go but knew he had too.

"Ok I'll see you at the game tomorrow" Haley smiled she couldn't wait to see him again.

"Haley thank you for today I've never had so much fun" Nathan smiled at her.

"Me too, ok you better go before I never want you to leave" Haley said.

"I'll ring you when I get home" Nathan said and kissed her.

When Nathan got home he still hadn't heard from Peyton. It been over a week now he was really starting to get worried it wasn't like Peyton to just ignore him like this. Then his phone rang bringing him out of thought.

"Hello" Nathan said as he answered the phone.

"Hey babe" Peyton said hoping he wouldn't be mad for not returning his calls.

"Peyton where have you been I've been ringing and leaving messages all week" Nathan asked annoyed.

"I uh I'm sorry" Peyton cried tears streaming down her face.

"Peyton what's wrong" Nathan asked when he heard her crying.

"I it's my mom she died Nathan I went home and that's why I didn't ring you I left my phone in my dorm room, you must have been so worried" Peyton cried.

"Peyton I'm so sorry do you want me to come to New York to see you" Nathan asked.

"No its ok I'll see you at thanksgiving in a couple of months my cousins come to stay with me. I still can't believe this Nathan why did this have to happen" Peyton asked wishing he was there but she knew he had to concentrate on basketball.

"I really don't know are you sure you don't want me to come, coz I will" Nathan asked.

"Really Nathan you just concentrate on basketball and be the best player I know you can be" Peyton said.

"Peyton I have practise soon, but if you need me ring and I'll come" Nathan said.

"Thanks babe you are the best boyfriend ever" Peyton said as she hung up.

Nathan felt so bad he really wanted to tell Peyton it was over, but he couldn't not after she told him her mom died they'd been through so much he couldn't hurt her like that. He had to do it face to face he had to wait until thanksgiving. He didn't want to hurt Peyton or Haley but he had to do this it's not like he's cheating on Haley he reasoned with himself.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think thanks for reading


End file.
